la otra cara de la misma historia
by midory ouji
Summary: capitulo 2 ! estoy enamorada de el..desde hace mucho tiempo .. y tengo miedo ... de que el encuentre a la chica que corresponda hanamichiXharuco. - el detras de slam dunk -oocX HAnamichi. -rukawa ; X ooc (cap uno corregido )
1. cara y cruz de una hstoria

**Nota autora**

 **me peesento. mi nombre es mony**

 **jeje es mi primer fic de slan dunk**

 **ya eh escrito historia .. solo de dragon ball**

 **aunq no las he terminado...es que cierto joven pelirrojo .. de carácter explosivo.. se metió en mi cabeza quitandome toda inspiración de mi amada pareja favorita del anime**

 **se presentó en mis sueños y me dijo' 'hermosa maní .. no saldré de tu cabeza hasta que escribas una historia sobre el talentoso rey del revote .. una donde salga mi haruko. -san- .. no una historia yaho .. o como se diga... una vez que lo hagas ... te dejaré escribir pobre ese insecto de Vegeta y su extraña y chillona mujer' '**

 **y bueno... como no os pude sacar de mi cerebro.. aquí está mi historia pero .. haruko no será la principal ... eso se lo merece por meterse en mis sueños .**

 **en fin**

 **en negrita estaráscrita lo que este sucediendo. . y lo normal será pensamientos. jeje**

 **sin más molestia ..**

 **los dejó leer! !**

 **''cara y cruz de una historia'**

 **era una mNana muy calusorA en en la ciudad de kanagua' este era un nuevo día en especial para nuestra protagonista su nombre es midory ouji**

 **ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos**

''este año se lo diré .. tengo que ser segura de mi misma.. ! se que podré hacerlo.!

 **desde secundaria baja estuve enamorada de el .. ese pandillero yankee pelirrojo**

o .. lo conozco desde hace muvhos años .. toda mi vida pero para el .. yo no existo

 **slos pensamientos de aquella joven la envolvía a un mundo donde sus deceso más reales se hacían realidad**

.. es el primer día de secundaria alta

 **por sus altas notas la dejaban elegir su colegio**

 **no tarde elegir a shohoku .. sabía perfectamente que el y s ejército. irían allí**

este año será diferente.. lo presiento ..

-hola midory-san!

 **un muchacho interrumpió sus pensamientos**

-hola mito-kun . como estas? ?- le pregunto

-bien.. aquí viendo sufrir a hanamichi .. jeje-

-por lo que se es el rechazo 50 o no? ? - **pregunto ingenuamente .. .**

 **se que yoehi . sabe lo que siente por aquel pandillero .**

-si el número 50 .. pero aún no lo ha superado .

-pobre sakuragui . no se lo merece.. - le digo sinceramente

-no.. lo q pasa es q es un burro en el sentido bueno ..

le sonrio .

-porq no intentas hablarle? .. - le pregunto

-pronto lo haré-

 **se levanto de aquel lugar. miro a yoehi Mito y señaló al autobús**

.

.

es hora ..

 **se dirijo al pasillo** ..

''hoy será el día

 **sus nervios le juegan una mala pasada al verlo tan vulnerable, solitario .**

 **una muchacha de pelo castaño se acerca a hanamichi**

. . quien será ella?..

no puede ser .. tendría que ser yo .! s **e paro detrás de toma y yohei**

xx:- **te gusta el básquet?**

sakuragi: es preciosa ...

xx:es que eres muy alto.. incluso más q rukawa

''quien es rukawa? ? **todos se preguntaron**!

''me suena .. eh oído ese nombre'' pensó

xx:waa! ! tienes unos brazos muy musculosos... y también tus piernas... has de ser un deportista? ?!

''''saca tus sucias manos de el' '

sakuragui con un rubor en la cara le contesta-no... no tanto..

xx- los chicos deportistas son fantásticos te gusta el básquet?

saku-me encanta! !... porque soy un gran deportista

 **ella ve como una gota de sudor baja por su cara...**

''otra vez no...! se ha fijado en esa niña. !

escucho a du ejército decir' 'se ha recuperado! ''

xx-me llamó haruko akagi

''conq ue haruko akagi... ! .. respiro hondo

niña akagi .. te odio! !

 **vuelvio al salón de clases... este año debía ser diferente...**

porque no fui yo..

xx-hola! ! estas aquí

 **levanto su vista y me encuentro con una una niña de pelo negro, piel blanca un poco más baja ad+ ue yo**

''hola? ?'''

-mi nombre chairo tokimoyo. . y... soy nueva.. !-le sonrió

-todos somos nuevos.. ..yo y mi maldito genio anti social ... lo lamento ... es que .. no fue mi día soy midory ouji... -le extiende sui mano para saludarla

-cuantos años tened? ?-le pregunto

-15 y vs? ?

-igual.. presiento q seremos buenas amigas-

 **trató de sonreír .. la verdad .. no iva ser diferente**

 **sus esperanzas calleron del piso 10. al suelo**

 **trató de escucharla... pero sui mente está con sakuragi**

-no es lindo? ?-

-ehh- miro a donde ella señaló .. un joven alto .. menos que sakuragui ..pelo negro y piel más blanca q la nieve

-es hermoso no lo crees? ?

-no.. para nada.. - se **quedo mirando por un rato .. hasta que el la vio .. parecía un juego de miradas .. el que cerraba los ojos perdía.. pudo notar sus ojos negros azulados.. triste y vacío, arrogante y casi con un nose que ... que le llamo mucho la atencion .. hasta que el corrió la mirada**

-como no te va a parecer lindo... es el jugador estrella .. kaede rukawa

-rukawa? ?- la miro y vuelve su vista hacia aquel chico

''kaede rukawa y haruko akagi no debo olvidarme de sus nombres

 **le dijo a chairo que le acompañe afuera..**.

'' tengo que hablar con mito-kun' '

 **camino un poco... hasta que lo vio..**

-mito! !

se da vuelta y me sonríe .. -paso algo ouji-san? ?

-tu conoces a una tal haruko akagi? ?-

-no... porque? ?

-es que me dijeron que .. no nada .. si np la conoces .. no importa

 **ella sabía que yoehi Mito era curioso por naturaleza agarro a su nueva sempai del brazo .. y empezo a caminar lento hasta que ..**..

-ouji- san-

se da vuelta y le sonrió

-conozco una haruko pero no se si es akagi...

-es que .. mi amiga quiere saber si. haruko es novia de rukawa ...

-co..como? ?- dijo chairo

-por cierto mito ... tus sempais? ?- interrumpiendo a chairo

-pfff... están buscando a hanamichi... el muy torpe se fue al al pasillo de tercero

-haa ... bueno . si sabes algo contame. ... si? ?

-que ganó a cambio? ?

-mm 20 yenes .. quieres? ?

-ok.-

 **mientras las chicas se alejaban de yohei .. rukawa observaba la situación ... de algún lado laconocia. ..**


	2. odio al basket

Brillante resplandor hay aquí…

Cuando vas corriendo por la ciudad…

Para descansar, después de un gran día de práctica…

Y no sé por que razón, no lo sé…

Yo siento esta atracción por ti…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron sin control…

No te irás nunca ya, te amaré…

Loco estoy por tu amor, gritaré…

El mundo sabrá, que viviré…

Loco por ti…

Romper esta barrera,

sin dudarlo…

Me separa de tu amor…

Y que todos sepan que me gustas…

Mañana el sol brillará…

A todos demostremos que no hay nada…

Que pudiera separarnos ya…

Sólo pienso en ti, lo gritaré…

Por ti estoy loco mi amor…

 **nuestra querida midory ouji, ya. conoció a chairo tokomiya. ambaa se agradaron muy bien . pero el dia que ella sentia que seria diferente.. lo fue .. su amor platonico ya habia fijado sus ojos en la niña akagi . y se dio cuenta que su plan no marchaba del todo bien**

 **.** -porque dijiste eso .. de rukawa? ? :-! le reclamó una chairo desconcertada

-perdón tokomiya! ! ... es que... es una larga historia .. -respondió con un poco de tristeza

 **mientras las chicas hablaban y midory le contaba todo lo que sentía por sakuragui .. chairo se sintió muy tranquila.. pues lo que presintio de que serían buenas amigas empezaba a ocurrir**

en la clase de primer año sala 10 se encontraban estas dos amigas organizando sus horarios

-te anotaras en algúna materia extracurricular? ?-como siempre midory comenzaba el tema de conversación

-no se .. que harás tu? ?

-mm estuve pensando en canto... '!

-y cantas lindo?

-tokomiya ! como pensas eso... ! soy la talentosa midory ouji! ! XD-

-dime chairo.. o como. mis padres charito ... ! y como tienes el privilegio de llamarme por mi nombre .. te daré un consejo... quieres? ?

midory abrio sus ojos o.o.

-mmmmm claro- respondió

-si quieres conquistar a ese tal sakuragi ... debes arreglarte más

-si estoy bien! -algo enojada

-si tu lo dices ...-

chairo mira por la ventana- '' oye! ! mira! ! ese no es el que te gusta? ?

-shhhh adonde? ?

-en la azotea!

-está con ... no puede ser- una incrédula midory ouji mirando por la veintena

-rukawa? ?

-ah! ! - y la odiosa de akagi-san-

-con yoehi mito! ! ,

_o_O' a vos no te gustaba rukawa? ?

-me parecía lindo! u.u

-mira! ! sakuragui le está .. dando cabezazos? ?

-está loco ... y así te gustan? ? - le cuestionó chairo a midory

-no... me encanta

-vamos están peleando hay que decirlo al reptor-

-espera... ya lo rechazo! !

-que? ?

-mira bien... ¿porq sakuragi-kun. . tendría ganas de matarse? .. sólo porque ella ya lo rechazó! !

-vamos para allí! !

 **en las escaleras camino a la azotea.. se toparon con rukawa al ver su estado .. todo ensangrentado .. chairo se compadecio de el**

 **-** estas bien sempai? - pregunto

 **el las miro en forma extraña ... hasta que un grito de enojo lo despertó de su pensamiento**

-chairo .. no te das cuenta que lo estamos molestando?! sigamos nuestro camino- dijo midory

-midory-san. no seas mala lo acompAñamos a la enfermería y listo! -

-yo puedo ir sólo... no molesten... -dijo rukawa con voz de superioridad

-viste! ! vamos! !

-adonde van señoritas ...- se escuchó una voz. detrás de ellos- - esta prohibido que los alumnos dw primer año rondan por aquí

-perdón profesor.- dijeron ambas y se retiraron de allí

 **en el salón de primer año clase 10**

 **-** segura que no quieres ir al shpping

-si chairo ... segurisima! !

-no me mires así .. no fue mi culpa que que tu príncipe colorado sea tan explosivo

-shhhhhhhh! ! DÉJAME SOLA' !

-ufff que carácter! !

 **al cabo de unos minutos**

-midory-san! ! midory-san! ! no me lo vas a poder creer...

-que pasa? ?

-ese mono.. tu mono ... ! haaaayyyy acompañame!

-adonde ?

-afuera! !

 **se encontraba takamiya, noma, oukus y .. yoheiMito tratando de detener a sakuragi .. pero todo fue en vano ... el talentoso hanamichi con un cabezazo a casa uno los había dejado en el suelo**

 **-** pero que pasó? ?-pregunto midory

-esos chicos le dieron un pelotazo y reaccionó así... está loco! !

-charito! !

-que pasa midory-san? ?

-quien es ese mastodonte? ?

 **en la pelea**

-QUECAPITAN! !

 **con solo una mano lo levanto a sakuragi sacandole del lugar**

 **-** QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS IDIOTA! LA PRÁCTICA YA COMENZÓ! !

-lo sentimos! !-dijeron al unison dos jóvenes vestidos con ropa de práctica

 **las chicas**

-es el capitán akagi .. del equipo de baloncesto- respondió midory

-como sabes tanto eh? ?

-tengo mis contactos u.u-

 **PELEA**

hanamichi sakuragi había ddado un golpe en la cara a su rival dejándole un hilo de color rojo caer. debajo de su nariz

noma y takamiya CORRIERON para detener el proximo ataque de hanamichi hacia el capitan del equipo de basquet

-''detente sakuragi! !

yoehi- el oponente no es humano! !

sakuragi- ODIO MUCHO AL EQUIPO DE BASKETBALL.! QUE TIENE DE GRANDE ESE TONTO JUEGO! !

akagi quiem ya se wstaba retirando del lugar se dio vuelta y le grit

-QUE DIJISTE ...TONTO JUEGO! !... TU IDIOTA. VEN! !

 **chicas**

-jaja tiene agallas ese sakuragi- dijo chairo entre ricas y asombro

-no te burles! ! -

-enserio lo digo! !

-te creo. .. te creo! -en tono irónico

AKAGI- corransen! ! vamos al gimnasio irónico-

 **lo llevaba a sakuragi de la oreja**

 **Pelea**

-esto es u. duelo! ! porque el dijo que el basket es tonto' '

-''aparte golpio al capitán' '

 **se podían oír a los curiosos quese encontraban en el gimnasio**

-escucha! las reglas son simples, antes que yo haga 10 canastas, si TU puedes robarme la balón. y lanzar una canasta ... entonces tu ganas .. ¡ya que osas insultar el basket estoy seguro que. que tu puedes robarme el balón .. cierto pelirrojo? ?

 **las chicas se encontraban en las gradas**

charo-pero que le pasa? ?

-está llorando?

-hay amiga! te compadezco

-oyee! !

 **Gimnasio**

akagi- OYEE! ! vas a comenzar! !

-No me subestimes! te robare el balón muy pronto! !

\- cabeza hueca! ! si quieres robarme el en aquí y robado! !

ella veia la situacion mientras midory pensaba- no lo provoques! !

akagi- que sucede? ? no dijiste que me probaría el balón? ?

-estas preocupado Gory? -dijo sakuragi en tono burlón

-mmm gory!?-

-yo iré y te robare de inmediato

 **chicas**

charo-jaja que idiota!

midory la asesino con su mirada

charo- jeje perdón!

midory- no sabe jugar al basket ... pero si al soccer

chairo- ya me di cuenta

 **sólo ha pasado un pequeño rato y el capitán akagi ya pegaba 8 canastas**

 **akagi- y es** te es el juego que has insultado? y que raro tu cabello. rojo punk?! y no has tocado el balón ni asola vez

sakuragi- DE SEGURO GANARSE! ! WAHH! !

uhhm! ! esto duele! hum huuu.

-O.o'

-o.ó

-0o0

-:O

midory- No lo puedo creer! !

charo- jajaja que ridículo ... se le ve el trastero

-mmm ppfff. jajaja trasero! !

 **cancha gimnasio**

sakuragi- Disculpa! ! no lo hizo a propósito!.. es un realmente desafortunado accidente

akagi- ME TIENES HARTO! ! YA so ... sólo uno más y vas a perder ... eres sólo basura estúpida! !

sakuragi- Haaa! ! estoy realmente enfadado! ! ya te pedí disculpa

 **chicas**

midory- mm no la aguantó!

-a kien? ?

-a esa akagi .. -respondió enojada

-al capitán? ?- contestó una dritaida chairo

-NOo haruko akagi

-pero mira... sakuragi esta animado de nuevo ...

-perdió el balón! !

 **gimnasio**

 **akagi-** eso fue sólo suerte! AHORA VAMOS A JUGAR! !

 **todos los presentes miraban con atención el espectáculo**

 **sakuragi había lanzado el balón al aire fueron um choque de gigantes. , hasta que. hanamichi. logró meter su primera canasta con um slam dunk .. dejando a un derrotado capitán en el suelo**

midory- Lo HIZO! !

charo- no lo puedo creer ... no es tan inútil ...!

midory vee con más atención

se encontraba sakuragi al lado de haruko akagi ...

-vamos chairo! .. ya terminó el espectáculo-

mientras se alejaba del gimnasio chocó de nuevo con el

-pe..perdón no te vi- se disculpó midory mientras se colocaba sus anteojos- pero si eras tu! ! el chico déjeme sólo-

rukawa la miro detenidamente ... ..

 **NOTA AUTORA**

 **EN EL PROX CAP DESCRIBIRSE A CADA UNO DE ELLAS ... YA LE DI UNA PISTA .. MIDORY USA GAFAS**

 **creo que tambn se dieron cuenta como sucederá la historia ... ya sabrán como sige ..**

 **gracias guest! ! por ser la primera en comentar... y com siempre digo .. un buen se hace con ayuda! ! y seguiré tus consejos ... ! también te prometo subir un CAP de donde está el amor? ? .. jee lo tengo muy abandonado n.n.**

 **un abrazo psicológico para todos! ! (le copie a hola soy Germán jeje XD )**


	3. no existo

Brillante resplandor hay aquí…

Cuando vas corriendo por la ciudad…

Para descansar

, después de un gran día de práctica…

Y no sé por que razón, no lo sé…

Yo siento esta atracción por ti…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron sin control…

No te irás nunca ya, te amaré…

Loco estoy por tu amor, gritaré…

El mundo sabrá, que viviré…

Loco por ti…

Romper esta barrera, sin dudarlo…

Me separa de tu amor…

Y que todos sepan que me gustas…

Mañana el sol brillará…

A todos demostremos que no hay nada…

Que pudiera separarnos ya…

Sólo pienso en ti, lo gritaré…

Por ti estoy loco mi amor…

. **CAP 3**

ha pasado unos días, desde que. sakuragi. se hiciera famoso por el duelo ocurrido en el gimnasio

 **primer año clase 10**

 **se e** encontraba nuestras protagonistas en conversando

-dale! ! midory-san! ! tienes que aceptar mi invitación al centro comercial

-no... -dijo mientras leía

-te hará bien... !

-nolocreo ... -dijo con rapidez-

-mmme sabes ... -chairo. hablo con suspenso- me conté un pajarito .. que hay muchos chicos lindos en el colegio ... aparte .. hoy es la primera práctica de básquet! ! -

-y eso a mi que? -dijo midory un poco enojada

-bueno .. ese pajarito me contó que un joven peligroso ... jeje no .. no era peligroso... era pelirrojo ... estaría ahí

los ojos de midory por poco sale de sus órbitas- enserio charito! !-

su amiga sólo sonrió y movió su cabeza. afirmando

-y que haces que no te moves? ? - cuestionó midory

caminaron un poco hasta que

-hola ayako. !-dijo chairo ..

-hola! ! como estas? ?

-bien! ... a donde vas? ? - pregunto con cierta inocencia

-al gimnasio ... -hablo ayako con entusiasmo- -estoy. muy atrasada... aparte los chicos de primer año se presentan! ! y- miro al lado de chairo .. había una joven peligra- disculpa! ! no te vi ... -se paró al frente de midory. y con una reverencia saludo- Soy ayako .. - mirando fijamente a los ojos sonrió

con un poco de timidez respondio-hola.. soy midory ouji-

-un placer ouji-san-

en ello interrumpió chairo- ella es. la mánager del equipo de baloncesto- -

-quieren ir? ?- pregunto ayako con total naturalidad

-ahí estaremos! ! -respondió rápidamente una chairo

-ayyy no .. es tarde- Se lamento la muchacha de segundo año- - nos vemos alla! !

mientras ayako se alejaba! midory de reojo miro a su nueva amiga ..

-ok! okey! !.. ayako fue a la secundaria Fuoka y ... es mi prima

-con razón tenías un pájaro en el colegio! !

chairo sólo sonrió mientras caminaban en dirección al gimnasio

al llegar escucharon la voz de la muchacha que recién había conocido

-OIGAN! OIGAN! ! OIGAN- dijo molesta ayako! - -DIJE ENCANTADA DE CONOCERLOS! ! ! NO SABEN DECIR ENCANTADO DE CONOCERLOS DE VUELTA- mientras le pegaba con un abanico de papel a los integrantes del club

hasta que

-Oh! Rukawa .. viniste también! ! - se acercó a el

-hola ... -respondió este sin hacer algún gesto

-cresiste de nuevo eh! ! .. -miro a los demás integrantes y dijo- rukawa y yo vamos en la escuela fuoka juntos! !

midory escuchaba atenta ..

-rukawa era tu compañero? ? -pregunto a chairo-

-jejeje si ... . que chico es el mundo! ! .. no lo crees? ?-un grito llamó la atención a todos

-Ah! ! Sakuragi Hanamichi! ! -dijo ayako alegremente

-como me conoces? - pregunto el pelirrojo

-jejeje... -rio ayako- las. actividades del club serÁn más interesantes ahora que te has unido! ! !

mientras midory se olvidaba del mundo sólo al verlo ... no se dio cuenta que otras personas la miraban .. -

...

una semana ha pasado desde que hanamichi sakuragi se ha unido al club del baloncesto!

y como era costumbre para midory y chairo después de clases Iván un rato a ver las prácticas

hoy sería la excepción . . por un problema de tareas salieron um poco más tarde .. pero ni ese retraso la hizo cambiar de opinión

-hoy será el gran día! !-dijo chairo

-si! ! -respondió con entusiasmo midory- espero no trabar mi lengua! !

-dale ... no seas pájaro de mal agüero! ! yo estaré al lado tuyo en cada momento! !

midory lo había planeado .. hoy hablaría con sakuragi ...

se podía ver las puertas del gimnasio .. ya estaban cerca de su destino ..

midory quedó inmóvil .. por esa puerta salio nada menos que sakuragi

pasó al lado de las chicas sin siquiera mirarlas, el corazón de midory se detuvo .. y fue como en cámara lenta... el chico alto que era el dueño de su corazón ni siquiera la miro ...

sus ganas de llorar la invadieron su pecho sentía un fuerte dolor... indiferencia .. .. para el .. ella no existía

chairo se dio cuenta... no hacia falta Sr tan distraída para no entender lo que sucedía en la cabeza de su nueva amiga ... -oye no importa... seguro q tuvo un mal día ... -le dijo tratando de darles ánimos

-no vale la pena...

-no digas eso! !

-para el no existo... !-salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo .. dejando a unos chairo muy preocupada-

mientras tanto en el gimnasio un muchacho de ojos azulados se dio cuenta que sus compañeras de curso no habían ido... -''que habrá pasado' ' pensó.

chairo se quedó pensando .. y sonrió ... camino lento y en menos de 5 minutos la encontró sentada bajo un árbol

-oye! ! eso no se hace! !-la reto ... se agachó y la abrazo!

te traje esta soda. .. la compre en una confitería de aquí cerca- chairo se quedó callada .. tenía una duda... es que en aquella confitería .. se encontraba sakuragi con su pandilla. prefirió callar-

-es injusto! -dijo midory con odio-esa ... esa. niña akagi... es todo su culpa .! ella es .. -una lágrima corrió por sumejilla- ella es linda.- -

-amiga! ! no digas eso... ! -le reprochó- tu también eres muy bonita! !

-ouji san' ! -alguien la llamo ella levantó su vista

-te sucede algo? ?-pregunto

-hola mito-kun ..no me pasa nada ... -

-segura? ?-pregunto yohei con curiosidad

-segura... que ocurre .. ?-pregunto midory

-ah' ! es q te quería preguntar si viste por aquí a Sakuragi? ?

-no lo vi ...-respondió con indiferencia

-ho.. hola! !-dijo chairo. yoehi miro al costado de midory .. y vio a una chica pelo largo y castaño al lado de su digamos amiga

-buenas.. soy yoehi mito ..-respondió mientras se agarraba

-midory tokomiya ..- yoehi sonrió .. y luego volvió la vista a midory- nos vemos luego .. -dijo retirándose del lugar

-que lindo que es! !-dijo chairo y midory sólo empezó a reír ...

 **nota autora! !**

 **ningún personaje de slam dunk me pertenece..**

 **y**

 **les gustó? ? me encantaría saberlo... está parte pasaría cuando sakuragi se va de la práctica porque no tiene paciencia ... y buen ...en fin .. espero que les guste y cualquier cosa ... me avisan... eh! ! jeje. .nos leeremos luego**

 **y gracias por leer! !**


	4. Chapter 4

Brillante resplandor hay aquí…

Cuando vas corriendo por la ciudad…

Para descansar, después de un gran día de práctica…

Y no sé por que razón, no lo sé…

Yo siento esta atracción por ti…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron sin control…

No te irás nunca ya, te amaré…

Loco estoy por tu amor, gritaré…

El mundo sabrá, que viviré…

Loco por ti…

Romper esta barrera, sin dudarlo…

Me separa de tu amor…

Y que todos sepan que me gustas…

Mañana el sol brillará…

A todos demostremos que no hay nada…

Que pudiera separarnos ya…

Sólo pienso en ti, lo gritaré…

Por ti estoy loco mi amor…

 **un día de lluvia**

los días de lluvia en la ciudad de kanagawa eran muy raros... pus en esta ciudad costera siempre salía el sol

nuestra querida midory se encontraba en el hall de su hogar esperando el taxi para ir hacia shohoku, grandes ojeras resaltaban en su cara, estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas al asunto ...

hanamichi sakuragi!

ese era su único problema, mientras se resignaba a perder al chico de sus sueños v. pudo distinguir en la lluvia la figura de yohei mito

-hey! !-grito ella para llamar su atención- mito-kun! -ahora levantando su mano, el le sonrió .. siempre lo hacía .. no importaba el día .. el siempre sonreía

-hola midory-san! como estas hoy?- pregunto

\- bien .. mejor que ayer- devolviendo una sonrisa- quieres que te acerqué? -

-como? -pregunto yoehi

-es que ... - dudo al decirle .. pero. al fin hablo- es que llame a un taxi .. y vamos hacia el mismo lugar . .. y bueno .. quieres ir con migo? -

yoehi lo pensó .. y con una sonrisa acepto

hubo un silencio incómodo hAsta. que el hablo

-te sigue gustando. la lluvia? ? - midory no. esperaba aquella pregunta .. trato de sonreír. y mirando hacia el cielo respondió- estos días .. son lo que más amo .. y lo sabes ..! - bajo su mirada .. yohei noto el dolor en aquellAs palabrAs. y el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba

-son raros estos días ... y en estos momentos son lo que me hacen extrañarlo más- fijo sus ojos en el .. sus miradas chocaron... -yo tambn lo extraño- dijo yohei ella sonrió y volvió a mirar a la calle... en cambio mito se quedó anonadado

en ese instante se dio cuenta .. en que momento creció cuando fue que cambió ... la conocía desde siempre .. era diferente a las demás chicas de shohoku, usaba una pollera hasta la rodilla aún que usaba ropa suelta... se podía notar el crecimiento de sus atributos, su piel blanca, labios rosados y carnosos, usaba lentes, pero detrás de esos vidrios sus ojos eran lo q más llamaba la atención .. eran de color negro sus pestañas largas y arqueadas .. su pelo negri y largo...

-que miras? ? tengo algo en el uniforme? ? - pregunto midory

-no... estás bien- respondió mientras un rubor se asomaban en sus mejillas .. porque pensó en ella de esa forma .. el sabe muy bien lis sentimientos. que tiene midory hacia su amigo

-ya llego! ! .. vamos! !- al subir al auto yohei pregunto

-sabes lo de sakuragi? ?-

-si... -dijo cabixbaja-se fijó en la niña akagi-

el transcurso del viaje fue incómodo y en silencio

al llegar al secundario yohei le quiso dar un poco de dinero . pero midory no aceptó

-yo te invite .. otro día pagarás vos .. ok! -

mito sólo sonrió- gracias ouji- y bajo del auto.

\- de nada mito ... -

entre el ruido de la lluvia se logró escuchar el timbre- sin percatarse que dos personas la vieron bajar del auto junto a mito

1 clase1 0

-te vi... -dijo chairo

-que? ?-

-me tienes que explicar! !- chairo exigía una respuesta

-de que hablas? ?- dijo midory- basta. no quieren que me rete el profe q

-no me importa .. ya decime! !-

-me cansaron! ! -dijo el profesor interrumpiendo su su charla- -joven ouji alze sus cosascosas y siéntase adelante del joven rukawa

midory con una vena en la frente se levantó de su lugar.

la clase siguió hasta q el profesor dijo -chicos no salgan del salina.. pueden hablar y esas cosas .. Pero no salgan ok- dijo luego se retiró

chairo camino hacia el lugar de midory

-contame ya' ! que hacías con mito? ?

-tuve sexo desenfrenado ... contenta? ?

chairo abrió lis ojos como platos... . Peri no fue la única .. rukawa que se encontraba acostado sobre la mesa abrió también sus ojos

-AYYY Chairo! ! no seas tonta.. -refunfuño,- mito es mi vecino.. y buen.. esta lloviendo .. y que crees que hice .. ? vino conmigo en el taxi

chairo se alegro- sabes que me gusta mucho.. no te perdonaría si ..

-basta chairo... sabes quien me gusta ...

-cierto .. el basquetbolista ... jijiji

-shhh! ! -midory se sentó sobre su mesa y asi poder observar el paisaje lluvioso.. chairo que estaba parada se sentó junto a ella

-te puedo preguntar slgo? ?-

-claro.. decime ...-

-Vegeta era tu novio?

-que? ?-dijo midory- no porque? ?

-es que lo nombraste muchas veces. el otro día cuando me hablaste-interrumpió midory

-es mi hermano... -lo dijo mientras miraba para afuera

-la vez pasada me dijiste q eras sólo tu mamá y vos? ?

-si... mi hermano murió hace ya casi 7 años

-lo .. lo lamento ...-

-está bien... los días de lluvia son lo que más amo .. cuando era chica con el saltamos por los charcos...-una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

-que le pasó?

-accidente automovilístico

-perdón no debí preguntar

-da igual paso hace mucho

chairo se dío cuenta de lo mal que la hacía hablar de el tema

-me voy a unir al club de musica-

-enserio? ? pensé que lo decías en broma- dijo charo asombrada

-yo siempre hablo en serio..

-..y. esa decisión a q se debe? ?

-me cansé de ser invisible ...

-no lo eres. .. -dijo chairo mientras le sonreía

..

...

...notas de autor

hola como están ... ? espero q les guste... cualquier cosa .. cualquier consejo .. un reviw! ! nos leeremos luego


End file.
